1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organopolysiloxanes suitable for use as modifiers for organic resins as well as a process for preparing the same.
2. Prior Art
From the past, organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group have been widely used as resin modifiers in the fields of paint, molding materials, medical materials, cosmetic materials and various coating materials. These modifiers are effective for imparting heat resistance, weather resistance, releasability, moldability and thermal shock resistance to organic resins.
Known organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group include dimethylpolysiloxanes having an alcoholic hydroxyl group at either end (see JP-B 8718/1979), dimethylpolysiloxanes having a functional group at either end (see JP-A 217515/1983 and 123502/1984), methylpolysiloxanes having a functional group in a side chain (see JP-B 18968/1986 and 28880/1986), and methylphenylpolysiloxanes containing alcoholic hydroxyl groups in a side chain and at both ends. There were recently proposed organopolysiloxanes containing distinct functional groups such as (meth)acryl, epoxy and alcoholic hydroxyl groups in a molecule (see JP-A 294962/1990, 294963/1990 and 168126/1992).
There is still a demand for an organopolysiloxane which is more effective as a modifier for organic resins.